Trouble In Paradise
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Cali is Eddie's new therapist, but she has an ulterior motive since the guy he almost killed was her cousin. Read and review please.
1. Chapter One

**I don't own, nor claim to own, 9-1-1 in any way, shape, or form.. I'm just writing this for pure entertainment purposes only. So I really hope that everyone likes this. Takes place after S3 E8.**

* * *

The woman stepped into the room. "Hello, I am Dr. Cali Malone," she extended her hand to shake his, then sat down across from him. She glanced threw her file. "You're Eddie Diaz, right?"

Eddie chuckled at that. "I reckon, that's what my license says."

She leaned back in her chair. "I'm friends with Bobby, so he asked me if I would come talk to you. You probably don't like this anymore than I do, but let's just try to be civil with each other, can we do that?"

He raised his arms in surrender. "Fine with me. But I don't need a therapist, I'm fine."

"Your fine?" She once again looked threw her file. "Really? Because I was told that you almost killed a guy." She crossed her arms.

He was silent for a moment. "I did almost kill someone, but things got out of hand."

"Was that the first time that happened? Because I heard something else. That you was arrested for punching someone else."

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "I did punch someone because he insulted Christopher. What was I suppose to do? Let him badmouth my son without doing something?"

She rubbed her forehead. "Do you even hear yourself? Are you trying to teach your son that it's okay to punch people?" She scribbled some notes down into the file. "Let me ask you this then. What if one of your teammates did something that pissed you off. Would you get violent towards them too?"

He shook his head, but didn't answer her.

She sighed. "I'm going to report to the captain that I think it would be best if he gave you some mandatory time off. Atleast until you get your act together."

He quickly glanced at her. "What?!"

"You have a major attitude problem, so I think you should attend a few anger management classes before being allowed back on the 118." She grabbed her stuff, then stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Cali had easily found Bobby cooking dinner, so she walked over to give him her report. "I didn't need to talk to him long to figure out the problem," she started. "He does have an anger problem which I'm guessing started with his wife."

Bobby nodded at that. "Yah, I knew he was mad at her."

She sighed. "Which brings me to my conclusion. I think you need to give him some time off, because I'm worried that if someone, friend or not, pisses him off here, I'm afraid that he will hurt them, even not meaning to."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay, I will talk to him. Thank you for all you have done."

She smiled. "It was no trouble at all." She stuffed the file into her bag, then walked off.

* * *

Bobby walked into the room where Eddie was still sitting. "Dr. Malone told me about what she wants you to do. And I agree with her."

Eddie jerked his head up to glance at him at that. "What?! You to, Cap?"

Bobby sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't afford to risk you hurting someone else."

Eddie opened his mouth to say something else, then closed it again. He sighed, then raised his arms in surrender. "I get it."

Bobby sat down beside him. "I know this is hard, but go to a few anger management classes, and then I will gladly let you back on the team." The alarm went off to signal an emergency. "We will talk later, okay?" He got up, quickly walking out of the room.

* * *

It was a few days later.

Buck held up his fist, hesitating for a moment, then knocked on the door. When no one answered, he knocked again.

Then the door opened. "Buck? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to drop by unannounced. I just needed to talk to you, Dr. Malone."

She smiled, then slid to the side to let him in. "Please just Cali." She closed the door behind him. "So something up?"

He sat down on the sofa. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Eddie."

"Oh?" She sat down on the couch. "What about him?"

He hesitated, not even sure about talking to her anymore. "If you was so sure that he was going to hurt one of us.. why were you not as worried about him hurting Christopher?" He asked, regretting the decision to talk to her.

Cali leaned back against the cushion. "Why? Are you worried about Christopher? Should I rethink my decision?"

Buck shook his head. "No! No, I am not worried about Christopher, because I know that Eddie would never hurt him! I was just curious about why you wasn't worried."

Cali shrug. "I don't really care about kids anyway, so that doesn't matter to me."

He glanced at her. "And your a therapist?" He thought a moment. "If you dont care about what happens to Christopher, then why worry about us?"

She sighed. "Oh, I don't care what happens to any of you."

"Then why..?"

"Did I get Bobby to make Eddie take time off? Or why did I become a therapist?" She thought about her answer carefully. "Because I knew someone who was nearly beat to death."

"Who?"

She thought a moment. "You know the guy that Eddie almost killed a few weeks ago? Yah.. that was my cousin."

* * *

**Dun dun dun!!!! Well there you have it peeps!!! My first 9-1-1 fanfic!!! Yay! Anyways, follow, fav, review, or preferably all three. :) As I have said on numerous stories, fanfics feed on reviews.. keep that in mind. Imma go now, toodles!!!****Tall, Out!!!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Here is another chappie... I really hope you will all enjoy this. 3**

* * *

Previously:

"_Then why..?"_

_"Did I get Bobby to make Eddie take time off? Or why did I become a therapist?" She thought about her answer carefully. "Because I knew someone who was nearly beat to death."_

_"Who?"_

_She thought a moment. "You know that guy that Eddie almost killed a few weeks ago? Yah.. that was my cousin."_

* * *

Buck stared at her in shocked silence. "So this isn't about helping him then? You have vendetta against him?"

Cali glared at him. "How would you feel if it was Maddie that he had almost killed?" She crossed her arms, smirking when he didn't answer. "That's what I thought." She stood up, then walked towards the door and pulled it open. "You should go now."

He stood up, then walked out of the house.

* * *

Eddie was sitting on the couch watching Christopher play, when there was a knock on the door. He got up then walked over and pulled open the door.

A young woman was standing there. "Hello, I'm from the CPS, also known as the Child Protective services. I recieved a call from a Cali Malone.."

He leaned against the door so she couldn't come in. "My therapist called you? Why?"

She glanced at her clipboard. "Because she fears child endangerment. Can I come in?"

"Child endangerment?" He shook his head. "Christopher is not in any kind of danger here. So you can write that in your report and then get off my property."

The woman sighed. "Would you prefer me to get a warrant to check and make sure that everything is fine?"

He opened his mouth to snap at her, then closed it again. "Come see for yourself then," he moved to the side to let her in.

* * *

Bobby leaned up against the rail to watch the team.

Chimney and Hen were checking the equipment in the ambulance, and others were busy doing drills.

"Cap?" Buck asked from behind him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Bobby led him over to the table and sat down. "What's going on?"

Buck took a deep breath. "How well do you know Cali?"

"Since college, we had a few basic classes together." Bobby answered. "Why do you want to know?"

Buck sighed. "Because she was kin to that guy that Eddie almost killed, did you know this? That's why she was pushing so hard for you to lay him off."

Bobby glanced at him. "Cali's not vengeful."

"Maybe not then, but she is now."

* * *

Cali glanced at her phone, checking to see if she had any missed messages. "Come on, why aren't you texting me?" She groaned to herself.

She stood up, then walked into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee while she waited.

* * *

"Oh, my name is Katie by the way," the CPS rep said extending her hand for him to shake, then she glanced back towards Christopher.

Eddie just remained silent. "Why does Cali fear that I'm going to hurt my son? He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Katie shrug. "I don't know."

He rubbed his forehead. "If your satisfied now, you can go and tell Dr. Malone to stay out of our business."

She hesitated. "Cali actually wanted me to stay a while; you know, to make sure."

He sighed. "Of course she did."

* * *

Bobby sighed, then pulled his phone out and dialed numbers, then put it on speaker.

Cali answered after the third ring. "Hello?"

Buck exchanged a glance with Bobby. "Hey there, Dr. Malone," he greeted.

Cali sighed. "What is it now, Buckley?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just Buck is fine, thanks. Who did you say that guy was that was almost killed?"

"You mean that your angry crazed friend almost killed? He's my cousin."

"And so why did you agree to talk to Eddie?"

"Because Bobby asked me too. Where are you going with this?" She asked suspiciously.

He thought a moment. "And finally, are you mad about that?"

"Am I mad about that? Yes, I am furious! He deserves jail time for this! My cousin could have died because of him! He deserves to have everything taken away from him!" She paused. "Wait.. was I on speakerphone?"

Buck didn't answer that. "Hold up, what do you mean by that?"

* * *

Someone knocked on the door for the second time that day. Eddie once again got up then walked over and pulled it open.

Two people were standing there in suits. "We are here for Christopher Diaz," one of them spoke up.

He shook his head. "You're not taking my son away from me!"

Katie walked over to join them. "Hey, I was handling this!"

"Cali said you were taking too long." They pushed passed Eddie into the house. One of them walked over to Christopher. "Hey there. Want to go for a ride with us around the block?"

Eddie got between them, standing in front of Chris. "No, he doesn't. Now go."

The man smiled, shaking his head. "Get out of my way, Diaz. Cali made it clear that she was worried about the child's wellbeing. Now get out of my way!"

Katie walked over, then grabbed his arm. "Come on, Eddie." She pulled him to the side.

He shook his head. "Do you people have warrants?"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Yes we do."

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

The man walked back over to Christopher, kneeling down and whispering something to him.

Eddie wanted to go and punch the man in the nose, then get Christopher and leave.

The other person came out of Christopher's room with a bag packed. "We are ready to go now."

Katie glanced over at Eddie, who was just watching in silence.

"Please don't take my son away," Eddie had finally found his voice. "I would never hurt him!"

The man ignored him as he picked Christopher up, and carried him out of the house. The other person followed with the bags.

Eddie watched them leave, then dropped to the floor, as tears streamed down his face.

Kate knelt down beside him, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

**And that's it. Chapter two is finished. I apologize though, I cannot write sad scenes for nothing. And lastly, please follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three. Toodles!!!****Tall, Out!!!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Welcome to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

_"Please don't take my son away," Eddie had finally found his voice. "I would never hurt him!"__The man ignored him as he picked Christopher up, and carried him out of the house. The other person followed with the bags.__Eddie watched them leave, then dropped to the floor, as tears streamed down his face.__Kate knelt down beside him, wrapping her arms around him._

* * *

Cali was on the phone talking to someone. "Good.. good.." She said, chuckling. "Just send me the paperwork so I can sign off on it. Uh huh."

Somebody knocked on the door.

"I will send you the money. Bye." She hung up. "Come in!" She called out.

Kate walked in, looking pissed off about something. "I was handling that!" She hissed. "Why did you have to send in other people!"

Cali rolled her eyes. "Because Katie.. you was taken too long." She answered with a shrug.

* * *

Buck paused at the door, then knocked on it. "Eddie? You home?!" He called out. His truck was still here, so he had to be. He pulled out his spare key, then unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Eddie?!" He called out stepping inside. He walked around the house until he got to Christopher's room, slowly pushing the door open.

Eddie was laying on the bed with his back to the door, holding a framed photo of Christopher.

Buck slowly walked towards him. "Eddie?" He asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Eddie didn't even glance at him. "They took my son from me.." he said softly. "I would never hurt him.."

Buck sighed. "I know, everybody at the 118 know too. Cali is just trying to hurt you because you hurt her."

"What?" Eddie glanced at him. "How could I hurt someone who I don't know?"

Buck sighed. "By almost killing her cousin."

* * *

Bobby poured himself a glass of orange juice, sitting at the table.

Chim and Hen joined him. "Have you talked to Eddie recently?" Chimney asked. "Buck said he lost Chris."

Bobby sighed, shaking his head. "Not in a while."

Hen sighed. "Yah, me either. I say we should go and visit him after work."

Chimney pulled his phone out. "I will reschedule dinner with Maddie then," he walked off to call her.

* * *

Cali motioned towards the door. "You can leave now. We are done here."

Katie opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Fine, I will!" She stalked angrily out of the room.

Cali watched her leave, then glanced at the papers on her desk. "Well, I feel much better now." She chuckled to herself.

* * *

Buck sighed. "So you didn't Know that Dr. Malone was kin to that man?"

Eddie shook his head. "No."

"I don't think anyone did." Buck pulled out his phone. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room, dialing a number; when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it.

Katie was standing there, staring at the ground. "Hey there, I'm Katie. I'm with the CPS. I promise that I was not one of the people who took Christopher. I just dropped by to see how Eddie was doing."

He just stared at her for a moment. "How do you think he's doing? He lost his son."

She sighed. "I know it and I'm sorry."

"Your sorry? Sorry isn't going to fix this. Eddie is my best friend and I know for a fact that he never hurts people he cares about! Right after I sued the department to get my job back, he had a chance to punch me when everyone was mad at me, but he didn't." Buck defended him.

Katie listened to him, then sighed. "Can I please go talk to him?"

He thought about slamming the door in her face, but sighed. "Fine," he moved to the side to let her in. "He's in Chris's room."

She walked off down the hall.

* * *

Cali stood up and grabbed her bag, then stuffed the file into it. She glanced at her watch, then walked out of the office. She got into her car, then drove the short distance to the fire department. After parking her car, she got out then walked inside.

Bobby was pacing around when she walked in. "Malone," he greeted her.

She paused. "Is something wrong? You rarely ever call me by my last name."

"What do you think?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Why have you been abusing your powers? You made me think that you wanted to help Eddie, and then you tell me its best to get him to take some time off, and now you take his son? And why? Because of your cousin?"

She opened her mouth to snap a reply, then closed it again. "Why are you angry at me?" She asked. "He's the one who almost killed someone."

"But you seem to be using that against him."

* * *

Katie sat down on edge of the bed. "I am so sorry about what Cali did," she apologized. "I went to the office to talk to her, but she didn't want to hear anything I had to say."

Eddie glared at her. "You're sorry? For what, Kate? For not getting the job done first? For helping them take my son away from me?!"

She opened her mouth to defend herself, then closed it again. "No, I'm sorry for hurting you." She paused.

"Save it!" He pushed himself up off the bed, then pulled her up. "Now go!" He pushed her towards the door. "Go running back to Dr. Malone!" After shoving her out of the room, he had slammed the door closed.

"What did you do?" Buck asked, walking over to where she was still standing.

Katie shrug. "I just tried to apologize for what happened, then he just flipped out on me."

* * *

**And that's a wrap!!!! Please follow, fav, review, or preferably all three and lemme know how I'm doing with the idea of course, not the description or emotional scenes, because I know that I suck at them. Enjoy!****Tall, Out!!!**


End file.
